Előről hátra 2: Zárolt részleg
by Blondjob
Summary: SLASH A 2in1 folytatása. Hermione elégtételt vesz.:D


Zárolt részleg

Malfoy már megint itt van. Heh, nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen átlátszóan csinálják! Ki az, aki nem veszi észre, hogy miközben átkokat szórnak, lopva egymásra vigyorognak, és éppen csak a nyáluk nem csorog a másik után? Komolyan, nevetséges. Kit tévesztenek meg ezzel? Engem biztos nem.

Már vagy egy hónapja együtt vannak, és tökéletesen álcázzák. No igen, már akinek tökéletesen. Mondjuk igen, viszonyítás kérdése, Ginny naponta lebukik az újabb pasijával. Pedig már ezerszer megmondtam neki, hogy a lánymosdó fülkéi nem hangszigeteltek, és a belőlük kilépő srácok nem láthatatlanok. De ki hallgat itt az észre? Repkedő vágyak, hulló intelligencia. Ó, édes Roxfort!

Ez az egész színjáték nem is zavarna, ha nem próbálnák előttem is tagadni. Nos, igen, ez az, ami feldühít. Mégis minek néznek engem? Csak nem képzelik, hogy nem látok át ezen. Ugyan, vaknak kellene lennem ahhoz, hogy ne vegyem észre, amikor Harry késve érkezik a klubhelyiségbe és azzal próbál megtéveszteni, hogy a könyvtárban tanult. Szerintem még egyszer sem tette be oda a lábát a házik miatt.

Ellenben én igenis olvasni szeretnék, de az elmúlt időkbe csak bámulok a könyvbe, és igyekszem kizárni agyamból a halk nyögéseket, próbálkozom nem figyelni a halk suttogásokra, a fojtott nevetésekre. Nyílván jobb helyet sem találhattak volna, mint a zárolt részleg. Talán nekik is mondani kéne, hogy a hangszigetelő bűbáj nem nagy ördöngösség? Miattuk romlanak a jegyeim, és ezt nem engedhetem meg magamnak. A múltkor is levontak miattam tíz pontot a Griffendéltől, csak mert feltettem a kezem... Persze Snape is látja néha az eldobált csókocskákat, a röpködő leveleket. Ő sem annyira hülye, mint amilyen csúnya. De nem értem, miért rajtam kell levezetnie a feszültséget... Lazítson egy kicsit! Lehet, hogy egy gyengéd nőre lenne szüksége, napi masszázsokra, és kedves csókokra. Vagy hallgassak Ronra, és kínáljam fel magam neki?

Nem tudom, mit szólna hozzá, bár vannak ötleteim. Kezdetnek mondjuk leátkozná a fejemet, aztán levonna minimum 100 pontot a Griffendéltől. Nos, igen, ez az enyhébb változat, a másikba bele se merek gondolni. Mindenesetre tennem kellene valamit a zavaró tényezők kizárása érdekében. Csak azt nem értem, hogy miért nem Malfoy külön szobájában csinálják. Lehet, hogy élvezik a kockázatot, hogy valaki meghallhatja őket? Ha igen, meglátjuk mennyire fog tetszeni, ha leleplezem őket.

Ó, itt a Nagy Malfoy, az arisztokraták angyala. Kiráz a hideg, ha meglátom a naiv Luciust. Még nem is tudja, hogy a név nem megy majd tovább, hacsak Harry nem szül gyereket... Hát igen, aranyvér ide vagy oda, ugyanúgy felmelegszik, mint az összes többi, nemes vagy nem.

- Nahát, itt a kis Granger is - üdvözöl gúnyos mosollyal a szőke herceg. - Jöttél segíteni a kis barátodnak? Ugyan, felesleges. Még a végén Draco talárja véres lenne.

- Sárvéres - teszi hozzá büszkén a Mardekár nagyfiúja, mire apuci büszkén vállon veregeti.

- Mi van, Malfoy, nem tudod elviselni, hogy valaki okosabb nálad? - kérdezi Harry, Draco meg vicsorog. - Ha az apád nem lenne itt, már rég halálra...

- Basztalak volna - folytatom halkan, éppen hogy csak hangot adva. Úgy látszik, ez elég is volt, a levegő is megállt körülöttünk. Draco lassan de biztosan elpirul, Harry gondolatban felakaszt, Lucius pedig felvonja szemöldökét.

- Granger, mit akarsz ezzel? - Draco kellemes vörös színű fejjel, de nagyon ijesztőnek szánt hangon sziszegi.

- Hermione, te mit képzelsz? - Harry se nyugodtabb, sőt, meglehetőben sokszor pislog Lucius felé. Hmm, ez érdekes.

- Én nem képzelek semmit, ellentétben veletek.

Ha a pillantással ölni lehetne... Juj, azt hiszem már sok-sok darabban rohadnék valahol az egyik pincefolyosó félreeső sarkában. Lucius viszont inkább dühösnek tűnik. Talán nincs kedvére a gondolat, hogy a fia és a fia által "Kiválasztott" szabad óráikban, perceikben és másodperceikben egymást boldogítják?

- Minek hinnék neked, te kis sárvérű? - köpi végül undorodva Lucius. Draco ajka mosolyra húzódik, Harry végre kiengedte a levegőt. Most már csak én vagyok ideges, ez haladás.

- Gyerünk, Draco, menjünk. Még találkozunk, Potter... - búcsúzik a férfi, nekem meg nem is integet. Talán valami rosszat mondtam? Draco visszafordul, és még egyszer rákacsint Harryre, aztán eltűnnek a kanyarban.

-Meg vagy őrülve, Hermione? Mégis hogy képzeled, hogy én meg az a csótány...? -üvölti Harry a fejemre, én meg csak fintorgok. -Gratulálok, most egy évig azt fogom hallgatni, hogy buzi vagyok! Kösz, Hermione, igazán... -fújtat, aztán elrohan. Ó igen, Harrykém, már nem a „Potter a bénák bajnoka" kitűző a divat, eljött a „Potter, a mocskos buzi" feliratok ideje. De ha már itt tartunk, gyárthatnának Draco nevére is. Még én is hordanám, egymás mellett a kettőt. Luciusnak pedig tiszteletpéldányt gyártanánk.

Lehetne mondjuk az a felirata, hogy" Drarry forever - A büszke apa". Hehe, biztos élvezné. És mi az, hogy minek hinne nekem? Ugyan mikor tévedtem utoljára? Had gondolkodjam...hm...nem jut eszembe az utolsó eset, szóval elég régen lehetett. De majd meglátja az az idióta, aki azt hiszi, hogy a fia a tökéletesség mintaképe. Megmutatom neki, hogy mennyire nem az! Ó, igen. Éppen itt az ideje egy briliáns tervnek, ami leleplezi a mi kedves Harry-Draco párosunkat, és letörli Lucius képéről azt az önelégült mosolyt. Egy hét elég is lesz, akkor jön legközelebb.

_--DM/HP--_

Már csak két napom van, de nagyon jól haladok. Ezeknek szinte napirendjük van, állandó és változó programokkal. Hétfőn Harry közölte, hogy nem éhes. Én persze azonnal utána mentem, és meg is lestem őket egy takarítószertárban. Aztán délután a kviddicsöltözőben randiztak, este pedig jött a jól megérdemelt könyvtár. Kedden maradt a reggeli és az esti hely, de délután a Tiltott Rengetegbe mentek. Szerdán reggel Harry reggelizett, így van egy olyan gyanúm, hogy az este Dracónál aludt. Háromkor mentek a Szükség Szobájába, kilenckor pedig a könyvtárba. Tegnap reggel a folyosó közepén csinálták, a negyedik emeleten. Délután mindenki kedvenc kísértetét boldogították a lány WC-ben, éjjel pedig ismét zárolt részleg. Ma eddig még pihentek, a péntek biztosan lazább nap.

-Hermione, ne haragudj, megtennéd, hogy szólsz Ronnak, hogy elmentem? Muszáj megnéznem valamit, és nem akarom, hogy várjon rá. Kérlek, mondd neki, hogy holnap majd gyakorlok vele -könyörög nekem Harry, én meg persze mosolygok, és bólintok. Vidáman a nyakamba ugrik, felkapja a táskáját, és már megy is ki. Én kanyarintok egy cetlit Ronnak, elvégre nekem is mennem kell...

Ugyan hogy is hagyhatnám ki a következő előadást? Már nagyon kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mostanra mit találnak ki. Ráadásul Draco valami extrát ígért tegnap a könyvtárban. Hmmm... Remélem, Harry lesz felül...szerintem Dracora jobban illik az alsó szerep a kapcsolatukban. Meg ha összeszámolom, Harry csak háromszor "dőlt be" Dracónak, mióta figyelem őket, viszont a szőke elég sokszor élvezte ezt a felállást. De most sietnem kell, hogy utolérjem őket, nem akarok semmiről lemaradni. Még jó, hogy Harry mostanában megoldja a közlekedést a köpenye nélkül, így én akármikor használhatom. Mi is lenne velem nélküle? Már azon is gondolkodtam, hogy hogy kellene Luciusnak megmutatni, amit annyira nem szeretne látni. Azt hiszem az egyik könyvtári akció jó lenne, ahogy tapasztaltam, ott sokkal hevesebbek a lebukás veszélye miatt. És nem ártana, ha a drága Malfoy apuka egy durva emlékképpel gazdagodva örökre megjegyezné, hogy Hermione Granger sosem téved.

_--DM/HP--_

Tegnap igen érdekes előadásnak lehettem szemtanúja, sejthettem volna, hogy sem Harry, sem Draco hátizsákja nem könyvekkel van tele... Kezdek én is naiv lenni. De nem panaszkodhatok rájuk, napról napra jobban teljesítenek.

- Hermione, nem láttad a Láthatatlanná Tévő Köpenyt? Nem találom semerre... - vakarta meg a fejét tanácstalanul Harry.

- Minek kell az neked? Csak nem megint valami éjjeli séta? - kérdezek vissza ártatlan mosollyal, és gyönyörködöm egyet az arcán megjelenő piros foltocskákban.

- Óh, csak nem találtam az ágy alatt, és nem lenne jó, ha elveszteném... - magyarázkodik kissé bénán.

- Sajnos nem láttam. - Ó, dehogy nem. De nekem is kell, osztozunk, sajnálom. - De mihelyst megtalálom, azonnal szólok - ajánlom fel kegyesen.

- Köszi -bólint Harry. - Na, megyek, megírom a házim valami nyugodt helyen. Itt képtelenség koncentrálni -csóválja a fejét lemondóan, mintha megírná a házijait...

- Rendben, menj csak. Jó tanulást! - köszönök el tőle, és mihelyst kilép a portrélyukon, összedobom a cuccomat, és én is elindulok.

Most, hogy minden időmet Harryék megfigyelésével töltöm (ami, valljuk be, az összes szabadidőmet elveszi), csak Ront sajnál...nám, ha nem lenne most is elmerülve Lavender szájában. Tipikus. Azt mondjuk még nem láttam, hogy BESZÉLGETTEK volna, áááá, dehogy. Micsoda feltételezés! Tudom, ilyet csak én várok egy kapcsolattól (persze a kitörő vágyak mellett). Nah, de most sietnem kell, még véletlenül szem elől tévesztem Harryéket. Az pedig nem tenne jót a lelkiállapotomnak, hiszen a feltörni készülő rosszkedvem ellen nincs jobb gyógyír, mint a vad szenvedély, még ha nem is én érzem.

Ó, ne...Nem hiszem el!! Nem tudom, hol vannak! Nyugalom, minden rendben van...Most megkeresem őket, mégse lehetnek olyan sok helyen...ebben a hatalmas kastélyban. Remek.

A könyvtárban nincsenek...a tárolóban sincsenek...és a Csillagvizsgáló toronyban sem találtam őket...Na, jó...akkor mondjuk a mágiatörténet terem? Hmm... Nézzük meg.

Áhá! Kellemes, bizsergető hangok, és határozottan egyik sem lánytól származik. Most megvagytok! Ehh...ezek nem ők.

Még jó, hogy csak óvatosan nyitottam be. Bár nem hinném, hogy Blaise meghallotta volna, az érzékszervei minden bizonnyal Seamusra hangolódtak. A griffendéles srác a tanári asztalon fekszik, a kis Zambini meg ütemesen mozog benne. Lecsukja a szemeit, és édesen nyögdécsel. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Seamus is az olaszra hajt. Az köztudott volt, hogy Blaise még Dracónál is melegebb, hisz tőlük lett hangos az iskola a múlt évben. Aztán összevesztek valamin, és mindketten más felé terelődtek. De azt nem gondoltam volna, hogy Seamus is meleg. Mintha múlt héten ő esett volna ki a lány WC-ből... Bár Ginnyt nem láttam, tehát még az is lehet, hogy ők ketten zavarták meg az olvasásomat. Ó, igen, a mosdóba járok olvasni, mióta Harry ilyen aktív. Valahol muszáj tanulni...

Azt hiszem ideje lenne továbbállni és megkeresni a kedvenc párocskámat, bár a műsor majdnem olyan jó, mint náluk, de azért mégse üti meg azt a szintet.

Biztosan a prefektusi fürdőben vannak...

_--DM/HP--_

Ó, igen, a Nagy Nap. Lucius Malfoy este hét órakor érkezik meg, és első útja, mint mindig, Snape-hez vezet. Nekem csak annyi a dolgom, hogy várok az ajtaja előtt, láthatatlanul, és ha itt az idő, elkábítom. Rutinmunka. Az lesz a legjobb, hogy még azelőtt teszem ártalmatlanná, hogy bejutna Snape-hez. Nem akarom, hogy egy kielégült, jókedvű Lucius legyen a szemtanú, sokkal jobb, ha egy frusztrált, szexuálisan túlfűtött, sőt, mi több, veszettül begerjedt Lucius nézi végig, ahogy az édes kicsi, féltve őrzött fiának megadják, ami jár. Óóóó, azt hiszem, ez jobb lesz, mint amire eredetileg számítottam, már ha a fiúkban nem kell csalódnom, és az még nem fordult elő. Most pedig jobb, ha előkészítem kicsit a terepet. A könyvtár, néhány kötél, egy szék, egy sötét sarok, a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny, és máris kész a tökéletes színpad, tökéletes rálátással. Már csak azt remélem, hogy Malfoy apja is annyira fogja élvezni, mint én.

Gyorsan leszaladok a pincékhez, idő van. Nem is kell sokat várnom, egy percen belül feltűnnek a folyosón az arany fürtök, méltóságteljesen kopog a kőpadlón a sárkánybőr csizma, és hajszálrepedéseket okoz a sétapálca. Lucius Malfoy nem lát engem, és nem is fog, csak egy piros villanást.

- Stupor! - suttogom, és a férfi halkan összeesik. Rádobom a köpenyt, és röptetni kezdem fel a könyvtárig. Szegény Neville megint azt hiszi, hogy megőrültem, és csak vakon hadonászok a pálcámmal. No nem baj, most nem érek rá magyarázkodni, sietnem kell. Ráirányítom a könyvtárba tett székre, aztán egy egyszerű varázs utál a kötelek úgy csúsznak fel a lábán, mint megvadult, kiéhezett kígyók. Szorosan átölelik őt, és nem engedik szabadulni. Már csak egy Silencio kell, és jöhetnek is Harryék. Lucius ébredezik, de mindezt csak hang nélkül csinálhatja... Én megbújok a Lucius mellett, és szerencsére fél percen belül kivágódik az ajtó, és két vadul csókolózó fiú esik be rajta.

Szegény Lucius még nem tért egészen magához, de nem kétséges, hogy a látvány nemsokára visszahozza az életbe. Komolyan, ez egy nagyon jó hely, nem csak Harryéket látom tökéletesen, hanem Lucius arcát is. Hmm...nem is tudom, hogy melyik az érdekesebb...Óóóó...Látom Harry ma nagyon elemében van, nem kétséges, hogy egy nagyon durva előadásban lesz részünk, mint ahogy az sem, hogy Draco elég hangosan fogja ezt a tudtunkra adni. Szegény, szegény Luc, most aztán megnézheti, hogy milyen ha könyörtelenül megdugják a kicsi fiát.

Már kezdődik is, Harry rádönti Dracót az előttünk lévő asztalra, aki egy hangos nyögéssel veszi tudomásul a hozzápréselődő testet és (ha jól gondolom) ágaskodó hímtagot. Nos, ezt már Lucius sem hagyhatja figyelmen kívül, és úgy tűnik végre ő is rájött, hogy ez nem egy rossz álom, vagy hallucináció. Pedig még csak most jön a java.

Szegény próbál kiabálni, de egy hang sem jön ki a torkán. Felváltva nézi a kicsi fiát és engem, no meg az én elégedett mosolyomat. No hát persze, mondhatnám, hogy én megmondtam... De nem, velem így még ő sem beszélhet, meg kell bűnhődnie. Harry leszaggatja Draco talárját, mire Lucius arca megrándul. Az arckifejezéséből ítélve nem volt olcsó ruhadarab. Most rám néz, én meg megpillantom szép fehér fogait. Jaj, hogy mit fogok ezért még kapni... Ó a francba. Na mindegy, carpe diem, kit érdekel most a jövő, ha ilyen szép a jelen? Harry már végigcsókolgatta Draco hasát, kezével pedig épp a nadrágját bontogatja. Ajaj, Lucius úgy döntött, hogy becsukja a szemét.

- Augwus - suttogom, mire a szeme felpattan, és hiába próbálja, nem tudja lecsukni. Nos igen, pislogni néha kell, úgyhogy még rá is kell figyelnem néha.

Draco nyögéseitől zeng az egész terem, csoda, hogy nem tudtam koncentrálni? De ha jobban belegondolok, én se lennék csendesebb, ha valaki ugyanazt művelné velem, mint Harry Dracóval. Éppen azon van, hogy a fogaival megszabadítsa a szőkét a nadrágjától, aki kétségbeesetten próbálja letépni magáról az akadályozó ruhadarabot, hogy Harry jobban hozzá férhessen. Lucius pedig az első sápadtsága után kezd igencsak vörös lenni. Sőt, remeg is, bár nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy az indulattól...a szexuális feszültség, azt hiszem, őt is magával ragadta. Egyébként is arra számított, hogy egy jó estét tölt Snape-pel, ehelyett pedig megnézheti, ahogy a fiát egy magas, izmos fekete hajú félisten kényezteti könyörtelenül (még ha az a Fiú-Aki-Nem-Csak-Túlélte-De-Ezt-Milyen-Méretekkel-Tette is). Nos, ha jól megnézem, rá is hatással van a dolog, kétségtelen, hogy az, hogy Harrynek sikerült mindkettejüket megszabadítani a nadrágtól, eléggé emelkedetté tette a hangulatot.

Elhessegetem a gondolatot – és tényt -, miszerint a mi Luciusunk ráizgult a saját fiára, még ha nem is szándékosan... No, megesik az ilyen, főleg, ha Harry is itt van. Lehet, hogy így Tudjukki ellen is lenne esélye? Nos, megnézném. Közben Draco felült a padon, Harry pedig elé térdelt, és végignyalta kapcsolatuk kapcsát. Ó, igen, nem mondom, engem sem hagy hidegen ez az egész, de azért nem vagyok annyira meleg, mint ők. Gyorsan megpislogtatom Luciust, aztán visszatérek a show-hoz. Harry levette a szemüvegét, és valahova a lábam elé hajította. Azt hiszem, nem a lencse érdekli éppenséggel, Draco még homályosan is elég szexi. Harry feláll, közelebb lép a szőkéhez, és belé csúszik. A kis Malfoy csendesen nyögdécsel, néha Harry, néha Merlin nevét suttogja. Mintha nem lenne benne biztos, ki van a lába között. Bár a Kis Túlélő isteni, és Dracónak talán azon a szinten van. Lucius közben sápad és sápad, most már három fele figyelget: a fiára, rám, és a saját ágyékára. A fontossági sorrend sajnos nem így van, azt hiszem, én vagyok az utolsó.

Harry magához ragadja az irányítást...izé...megragadja az irányítást...és nem csak azt. Draco felhördüléséből ítélve, ezt pont a jó pillanatban tette. Egyre gyorsabb ütemben mozog, ami valljuk be, nem csak Dracót készteti sóhajtozásra. Ha jól látom, Lucius sem viseli valami jól a gyűrődést. Már ha tudna még gyűrődni...ami ilyen keményen, szerintem nagy teljesítmény lenne. Azt hiszem nemsokára jön a végkifejlet, ami bizonyítja Luciusnak, hogy ez az egész nem kényszerből történt (ha még kételkedne) .

Draco kéjesen ordít a levegőbe, és testét beborítja a gyönyör sűrű bizonyítéka. Egy kis késéssel Harry is célba ér, közelebb hajol a fiúhoz, majd lágyan megcsókolja. Letisztítja a halvány mellkast, aztán Draco takarít egy sort. Miután minden ragyog, eldarálják a „vegye meg ön is" szöveget, és egymáshoz simulnak. Szorosan átölelik egymást, Draco úgy csüng az izmos nyakon, mint egy kismajom a banánfán. Hát igen, valahogy úgy.

- Szeretlek - suttogja Draco Harry vállgödrébe, mire a kis Potter kezével végigsimítja Draco hátsóját.

- Én is, Draco - simul hozzá még jobban Harry, a szőke meg édesen elmosolyodik.

Én ránézek Luciusra, már könnyezik a szívem, elmaradt a pislogtatás. Most már leveszem róla az átkot, és gyorsan megnézem, őt kell-e tisztítgatni.

A két fiú összeszedi magát, és kislisszolnak a helyiségből. Ideje nekünk is indulnunk, leoldom Luciusról a köteleket és a Silenciót. Így, már kész van. És remélem nem arra, hogy leharapja a fejemet. Leveszem magamról a köpenyt, hogy ne kelljen gyakorlatilag egymáshoz simulnunk. Szikrákat szór a szeme, de állom a tekintetét.

- Granger! Mi a franc volt ez? - alig tudja türtőztetni magát, hogy nehogy hangosan rám ordítson.

- Nos, nem hiszem, hogy pont magának kellene ezt elmagyaráznom - juj, de rondán néz rám, nem hiszem, hogy értékeli a humoromat, főleg nem ebben a pillanatban -, egyébként ez a bizonyíték volt.

Gyilkos pillantást vet rám, szerintem azon gondolkozik, hogy most, itt, helyben darabokra átkozzon-e, vagy a fiát keresse meg... vagy...

Elfordul, és a kijárat felé vágtat.

- Most hova megy?

- Semmi közöd hozzá. Van egy kis elintézni valóm.

Kiront a könyvtárból és egyedül hagy a gondolataimmal.

_--DM/HP--_

_(Lucius szemszögéből)_

A rohadt életbe, hát nem megmondtam, hogy nem nyúlhat srác Dracóhoz?! Megfojtom Snape-et, ez kétségtelen. Mégis hogy merészeli? Megegyeztünk! Grangerrel majd később számolok... Talán Severusszal együtt ölöm meg, előbb meg szembesítem őket egymással, és egy kis imperioval játszok velük. Ó, Potter, hogy rohadnál meg... Vadul kopogtatok Snape ajtaján, ő meg mosolyogva nyitja ki. Ám amint meglát, felvonja a szemöldökét, és rendezi a száját. Igen, ő is érzi, hogy nagy gáz van.

- Potter... -sziszegem, mire az arca megrezdül, és elhúzza a száját.

- Hupsz... - mondja úgy, mintha csak egy vázát lökött volna le.

- Tudtad, igaz? - kérdezem dühösen, bár biztos vagyok a válaszban. És lassan a bosszúban is...

- Igen - feleli egyszerűen, bizonyára végiggondolta, hogy nem éri meg nekem hazudni.

- És mégis miért nem akadályoztad meg? - már ordítok, rohadtul nem érdekel, hogy az egész pince zeng a hangomtól.

- Mégis mit kellett volna tennem? Észre se vettem, amikor megtörtént, nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy akkor éppen valaki MÁSSAL voltam elfoglalva! - Ez a sértődött, gúnyos stílus...ez annyira rá vall...de velem nem használhatja ezt! Ó, nem... Meg kell büntetnem, azért, mert hagyta, hogy a fiam kiszolgáljon egy kibaszott griffendélest, ráadásul a rohadt "Kiválasztott – Hogy – Engem – Bosszantson" -t, és még ilyen sértett stílusban elő meri adni, hogy az egész az én hibám! Ezt nem hagyhatom!

- Hát most megtudod, hogy mit szabad, és mit _kell_... A fiam táskája tele van jobbnál jobb dolgokkal. Ha holnapra nem lesz nálad mind, akkor a saját felszerelésem hozom. Most pedig vedd fel szépen azt a ruhát... - parancsolok, mire ő teljesen elsápad. - Nem menekülsz -sziszegem, és bezárom magam mögött az ajtót.


End file.
